Places Switched
by JetravenEx
Summary: Masquerade was the villain. The bad guy always one step ahead of Dan. But, on a rainy night Masquerade finds that the hunter has just become the hunted. COMPLETED!
1. One rainy night

A/N …. I was really bored.. that's my excuse…. I have no idea where this is going… Probably somewhere very bad…..

Jetravenex: *SWEATDROPS* um *glances around* good no ones around well I don't own bakugan and I have no idea what possessed me to write this. (evil brain spat it out when I was thinking of Masquerade x Dan 0/0)

* * *

Rain was relentlessly pouring down on Wardington City. In a dark alleyway rats were sniffing around the edges of a trash bin. Suddenly splashing footsteps rang out through the alleyway causing the rats to scatter in fear.

The producer of the sound glanced over his shoulder and finally paused to rest beneath a slight overhang by the building.

He shivered slightly shaking his head a little bit flinging water droplets from the tips of his spiky golden blond hair. His clothes were drenched and it was cold enough that he could see his breath come out in small clouds.

At the sound of more sets of footsteps he tensed up ready to flee again.

"Now where the hell did that bastard run off to?" One of the males growled.

"What a coward, running away from a fight."

"Yeah, who knew Masquerade was such a big-ole yellow bellied chicken?" Another added.

Masquerade gritted his teeth and clenched his fists but forced himself to remain still. He was tired of running and wanted to get out of his drenched clothing as soon as possible.

Finally his pursuers left the alleyway Masquerade had ducked in and Masquerade heaved a sigh of relief, though a shiver racked through his body.

"Alright," Masquerade grumbled yanking out the DT hidden within his pocket. "I'd like to go home now..." He muttered.

There was a pause and masquerade suppressed the urge to groan. Surely Hal-G hadn't made the DT so that if it got wet...

Then it wouldn't function.

Even worse Masquerade had only come to Wardington just to speak to their information source about the brawlers, thus he had left Hydranoid behind watching the SpongeBob Squarepants marathon…That crazy bakugan... Though as luck would have it, his search for his informant had lead him into a bit of a rough area and he'd ended up getting himself tangled up in a bit of a gang fight. He'd been pushed down into a puddle thus soaking him to the bone and then the gang members decided that they were going to try and chase him down to burn off their anger.

Thus he was now stuck in this predicament. Freezing cold, soaking wet, and stuck in the city where he had too many enemies with absolutely no means of escape.

If he died he was going to kill Hal-G.

"No point in just waiting around to die." Masquerade muttered to himself pushing himself off the wall, into the rain, though he was past caring, he was already drenched, so what's a little more?

He approached the exit of the alleyway and he glanced around checking to see if the gang was still nearby. To his relief the street was deserted and he walked out trying to avoid the light emitting from the streetlamps. It was then he wondered how long it had been since he had left… Then he shrugged, Hydranoid wouldn't notice nor care, he'd be too absorbed in his television viewing to notice the time difference.

Masquerade let out a groan, "Can this night get any worse?" He moaned shoving his hands into his pockets in a failed attempt to keep them warmer than the vast majority of his body. He continued to trek down the street failing to notice the boy who was following him.

Dan couldn't believe his mom had actually sent him out to get pudding for his dad, in this weather! He glared out the window of the store waiting for it to let up a little when he noticed a figure emerging out of an alleyway on the other side of the street.

The figure glanced around warily before stepping out of the alleyway and Dan gasped as he recognized them.

"_Masquerade?" _He thought. "What's he doing here?" Dan watched him for a moment when he noticed that the blonde's clothes were clinging to him a lot more and showing the blonde's slight feminine figure.

What his rival was doing and being out in this weather made Dan curious.

"Maybe I'll follow him." Dan decided. The pudding forgotten Dan exited out of the store and began to follow his arch enemy.

His foe paused at the street corner and Dan ducked behind a building. He peeked out slightly studying the blond. He noticed the blond seemed to be shivering and his clothing looked to be completely soaked.

"_But why haven't you left yet?"_ Dan wondered. "_What's so interesting that you're here for, despite the cold and rain."_ As he continued to study the blond, Dan was tempted to just go out there and confront him. He gripped the edge of the wall and was about to announce his presence when he remembered something Shun had once told him _"Observe and discover what you originally sought to find out." _Though it didn't make a horrible lot of sense to him, he decided that it meant he should just wait a little longer.

"Can this night get any worse?" he heard Masquerade mutter as the blond shifted slightly another series of shivers taking over.

Then a though hit Dan, maybe Masquerade _couldn't_ escape. He was in the rain freezing, because he _couldn't_ go back to his evil hideaway.

An evil grin crossed Dan's face, but then another thought came to him. _"What if you're wrong?"_ Then Dan pushed it aside. This might be the best chance he had on actually snagging the blond, if Masquerade ended up fleeing then at least he'd prevented him from doing any more damage, and if he managed to trap Masquerade…

Another evil grin crossed his face. In truth ever since he'd set eyes on the older boy, he'd been impressed by his great brawling skills (proving he wasn't number 1 for nothing) but also he couldn't deny that Masquerade was pretty good looking, enough to make Dan's heart skip every now and then.

If only they weren't enemies out to tear each other down.

With a new resolve Dan stepped out from behind the building.

"Hey Masquerade!" the blond whipped around, and Dan smirked at the look of surprise that crossed Masquerade's visible facial features. "What are you doing out here in this horrible weather?" _Note to self: work on intros._

Masquerade didn't answer; instead he turned away from Dan. "Leave me alone Dan, I don't have time for you."

That irritated Dan at how, how casually the blond had brushed him off.

"Well too bad," Dan said his voice dropping low. "I can't allow that." He rushed over to bar Masquerade's way and to prevent the blond from walking away from him. Then Dan's tone of voice dropped lower still. "You have something I want.."

Masquerade stared at him and cocked his head to one side. "And that is?"

Dan grinned and took a step closer to the blond. "_You_."

* * *

A/N wow Dan grew a brain... is that even possible?

Masquerade and Dan: JETRAVENEX! WHAT THE HECK?

Hn must've been the Coca cola I had earlier.

Both: 0.0

No, the soda you dimwits! *waves arms frantically*

Anyways if you are going to tell me that I am insane then tell me so... in a review.

Or if you like it, hate it, love it, want me to burn it in the depths of hell…

Then also please review.

Jetravenex: hmm maybe it came from the horrible headache I've been having lately.

Both: -.-


	2. Pyrus beats Darkus

A/N is it possible for a story to just give you a weird happy feeling like you just ate sugar? Cause that's what I felt writing this!

Oh yeah, special thanks for moonstarslight for inspiring me to write this, *helpless expression* butit seems I've caught the yaoi bug again in the process.

But still *rubs hands together eagerly* I love this.

Masquerade- BUT I'M OOC!

Jetravenex: meh, I like you better that way, only way you get to be uke.

Masquerade- wait, what?

Jetravenex: you heard me, Dan's dominant.

Masquerade- hey are you forgetting who beat him all those times?

Jetravenex: no, but…

Masquerade: but what?

Jetravenex: you're cuter as uke, plus I'm just a damn sadist when it comes to you XD

Masquerade- ohhh nooooo.

Dan- hahahahahahaha! Jetravenex doesn't own bakugan.

Masquerade- If she did god knows what'd become of me.

Jetravenex: hmmmmmm

Masquerade- oh no don't get any evil ideas!

* * *

Chapter 2

Masquerade's eyes widened beneath his mask as he took a wary step back. "Wh-what?" He said. "Yo-you can't be serious!"

Dan smiled at him in such a way that it sent shivers down his spine. "But I _am _Masquerade." He took a step closer to him, while Masquerade drew back once more.

"Get away from me Dan!" Masquerade snarled balling his hands into fists using every ounce of will to keep them there, trying to hide his discomfort behind aggression. "I don't want, nor need your help."

Dan chuckled at Masquerade's words, causing Masquerade to shiver. "Funny you should say that." He said stepping forward and grasping Masquerades wrist. "When you're icy cold to the touch." Dan said running his thumb along Masquerades skin.

Another bout of shivers wracked through the Darkus brawler. He couldn't argue with that. But still... He wrenched his arm free like he'd been burned. "Don't touch me." He spat his teeth gritted and a scowl plastered on his face.

Dan smirked and this time he grabbed the Darkus brawler's wrist and pulled Masquerade close to him, wrapping his arms around the Darkus brawler's waist. "What? Like this?" He teased, feeling Masquerade tense as his breath tickled the blond's ear.

"Yes!" Masquerade hissed, a series of shivers wracked through his body not all of them from being freezing cold. He struggled against Dan, but to no avail. The Pyrus brawler chuckled as he tightened his grip. "Urgh!" _"Since when was Dan so damn strong!"_ Masquerade thought as he struggled harder. "Grr. Release me now!"

"Too bad." Dan replied not letting up on his grip. "I don't want to." He said with a smile his ruby eyes glittering with some unrecognizable emotion.

"WHAT!" Masquerade shouted as he renewed his attempts to get free. Finally he managed to push Dan away from him and backed up. He panted reaching out for the wall nearby for support, he looked at Dan who was standing there arms folded smirking at him. "What? What's with you?" Masquerade growled thankful for the mask that hid his darting eyes. "We're enemies! Why, why," He broke off as he sneezed. _"Great, Dan's stalking me and now I'm coming down with something what else can-Wait! Don't think that! That's what got me into this-" _Masquerades thoughts trailed off as his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the wet ground with a thud.

Dan sighed as he crouched down and offered his hand to the blond. "Here."

Masquerade lifted his head and glared at Dan. He managed to reach up and slap his hand away. "I don't need your help!" He snapped before he pushed himself off the ground with his hands and slowly using the wall for support dragged himself back to his feet. He leaned heavily against the wall, tilting his chin up and he panted.

_"God, the cold is sapping my strength. At this rate..."_ Masquerade thought closing his eyes as he, shivered even more. Then he felt something, something warm, press against him. He shivered but allowed himself to lean into the embrace... Wait... His eyes snapped open, finding himself face to face with a grinning Dan.

"D-dan!" Masquerade squeaked trying to push him off, only to hear Dan give a low growl and this time he forced Masquerade against the wall.

Masquerade hissed in pain when his back made contact with the cold wet wall. Then again the whole rest of him was cold and wet so it didn't make much difference. He drew up his hands to try and push Dan off when said Pyrus Brawler grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Dan! Let go!" Masquerade snarled writhing in Dan's grip, his stomach dropping when he couldn't get his wrists free.

Dan chuckled as he drew his free hand up and ghosted his fingers along Masquerade's cheek. "No, not in a million years." His voice dropped and he spoke with a tone of ice. "You've done so much evil, that it's time for you to surrender, to me."

Masquerade jerked his head away from Dan's hand. "Ngh! Never!" He snarled trying to lift one of his legs and kick Dan. But it felt like the cold had frozen his muscles in place and he couldn't get his legs to obey.

Dan drew in closer to the Darkus brawler. "Really?" He smirked as he ran his hand down Masquerade's side, relishing in the feeling of his rival trembling at his touch. "You seem to be enjoying this."

Masquerade gritted his teeth, oh God he almost _wished_ for those blasted gang members, anything but, but _this_! "Let go of me Dan, or god so help me I will kill you!"

Dan paused in his movements to consider the trapped Darkus Brawler. The blond seemed to be looking, or maybe it was more glaring rightt at Dan. His spiky blond hair was now lying flat on his head, falling low beneath his shoulders. His clothes were pressed tightly against his body, and now constantly small shivers wracked through his frame.

Dan locked eyes with where he thought his rival's eyes were. His rival's lips were pressed together in a grim slash.

"Well, Dan?" Masquerade hissed tugging at his wrists.

Dan was silent and then a wicked smile covered his features. "Well, if I'm going to die anyways." He suddenly imbedded his free hand in masquerades blond hair and crushed his lips against his rival's.

Masquerade froze, his mind had been already growing numb from the cold and it simply shut down on him from shock. Thus, leaving him unable to move or tell him how to respond to the situation.

Dan took advantage of Masquerade's lack of movement to release his grip on his wrists. He dropped his hand down to the Darkus brawler's hip and let it rest there.

He smiled in spite of himself. Masquerade was still unresponsive to it all, but that didn't bother Dan in the slightest. He had his enemy pinned against the wall with his lips locked against his. Even though the thought felt sort of wrong and a part of his mind was begging for him to see it. He ignored it. After all, he was an idiot wasn't he? He was supposed to do stupid things, like bump into stuff, fall into traps oh and let's not forget falling for his sworn enemy.

Finally, he broke the kiss and let his rival gasp for air. He smiled as Masquerade turned his head away from him, and his smile broke into a grin when he saw the faint tint of pink showing from the visible portion of his rival's face.

"Wh-what the he-hell?" Masquerade managed jerking his head away and sneezing at the end of the statement. He was shocked, so shocked nothing else was registering anymore. Well, except the cold of course. His teeth were starting to chatter. "Damn cold." He mumbled at last, shivering violently.

"Masquerade?" The blond lifted his head and looked at Dan. Dan's ruby eyes bore into him and Masquerade had to look away.

"Ugh, if I stay out here I'll freeze!" Masquerade thought shivering violently once more, Dan's body heat (that felt really awkward to think) wasn't offering him as much warmth as it had earlier, because he was now as wet as Masquerade. He eyed Dan distastefully. "Cold, need shelter." One part of his mind whined. "With Dan? Hell will freeze!" He shot back. "We're about to." The voice pointed out.

"Ugh," He groaned feeling his legs weaken, how long would he last. "Dan." He said slowly catching the Pyrus Brawler's attention. "H-help?" He said weakly, Dan's eyes widened in shock when the darkus brawler's legs gave out beneath him. He vaguely heard Dan shout his name before it all went black.

A/N

Screw OOC-ness I like it that way! Plus this archive needs more of this couple. GOD! How the hell has ShunxAlice survived? I hate that pairing soo much! (then again I just hate shun… and Alice ((cuz she's the reason there's no Masky in any of the series anymore!))

Plus why the hell did they convert Spectra to Darkus? He's a Pyrus brawler for crying out loud!

Okay it is now official bakugan has replaced masquerade with Spectra which is so fuckin' (Pardon my german) awful I could murder somebody!

Masquerade is the only masked darkus brawler around! Spectra is not allowed to switch! Damn the producers to the pits of hell!

In fact I've sworn off mechtanium surge because I

A. am sick of Dan being so overpowered (and still an idiot)

B. I'm sick of seeing Shun and Marucho and dan as the main three again (and having all these other characters get added on over time god who even likes them anyways?)

C. Spectra has now officially become masquerade's replacement (I am going to murder the person who's brilliant idea THAT was.

D. Anubias is awful I hate him he should go die

F. Sellon is an ugly wanna be goth (Gag me)

G. I just miss what used to be bakugan!

now its starting to become a ripped off version of pokemon! At least in NV and the 1st season (it's graphics sucked but it rocked!) the game was PLAYED (they showed the power levels, they showed what happened when certain cards were activated to said power levels, they didn't activate just random abilities until one of them randomly lost (sure they reused the same one's over and over again maybe but still better!)

AND LASTLY! Where is my beloved masquerade? Without him I'd have never watched bakugan at all, he made it interesting and now he's gone!

Masquerade- are you quite finished?

Jetravenex: huh? *realizes length of rant* Uhhh yeah *sweatdrops* um sorry bout that, just got into a ranting mood there. hehehe.

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'VE UPDATED SO NOW...REVIEW!

PLEASE?

WITH SUGAR ON TOP?

I'LL TORTUE MASQUERADE SOME MORE IF YOU DOOOOOO.

Masquerade- wait..WHAT!

JUST REVIEW!


	3. Take me home tonight

A/N I had this partway done for like ever! Thenfinally i decide.

Okay! Its updating time! So while its not very good, it does get better later on i assure you.

This was more of a filller anyways.

Chapter 3

Dan had let out a startled yelp when he found himself forced to support his rival's weight completely. Masquerade was completely limp in his arms; the only thing keeping him up right now was Dan. Dan had been surprised when his enemy had fallen unconscious in his arms.

However it did draw attention to the gravity of the situation. Masquerade had been out in the cold, obviously for too long, and needed to get warmed up ASAP! Luckily his house was only a few blocks down.

Dan looked at the unconscious blond in his arms. He suppressed a sigh. This was going to be hard. Carefully he laid Masquerade down on the ground, while the blond made a soft sound of protest when his back made contact with the cold unforgiving ground. Then Dan picked him up, bridal style, and began to carry Masquerade towards the direction of his home.

Though he dreaded the explanations and lies he was going to have to tell his parents when he came home with his archenemy and then there was Drago... Dan paled at the thought.

"Oh man, how am I going to explain this to Drago?" Dan thought groaning as he pictured his buddy, practically glowing red with hatred when he set eyes on his enemy. Fear started to pool in Dan's stomach, what would Drago say when he learned that Dan was crushing on their enemy? The villain who'd sent many of Drago's friends to their ultimate doom?

Dan stopped dead. "what have I gotten myself into?" He wondered aloud, he looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. Thoughts poured into his head. Maybe he should just leave him here and let him freeze to death, that'd solve all their problems and save him the grief he was going to experience anyways later on, when Masquerade rejected him.

He was tempted, oh so tempted, to do so, when he felt Masquerade shiver violently and give a soft moan of pain. Dan looked at him for a moment. He swallowed nervously.

"I have to do it!" Part of him snarled. "Masquerade is my enemy he'd sooner leave me to freeze to death I mean he's never-"

"He spared Runo and Marucho." Another part of his mind pointed out while Dan stood staring at his fallen enemy in his arms. "He could've tortured them, he could've killed them, he could've thrown them in the doom dimension. But did he? No, he put them in a room knocked them out and let them be. Heck, he didn't even lock them up!"

"Plus I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I left him to die." Dan murmured before he proceeded towards his house once more, trying to suppress his concerns of what others might think.

Dan was surprised when neither his mom or dad, came to open the door for him but then again it was a small blessing he'd have a bit more time to come up with a believable lie to explain Masquerade. He edged open the door and peeked inside. The house was dark a the lights were turned off except for the light in his room.

"Mom?" He called. He walked over to the coach and laid Masquerade down on it. Freed of his burden Dan began to walk around the first floor searching for his mom.

"She's not here Daniel." Dan jumping at the sound of Drago's voice. He turned to see the delta Dragonoid floating in the air right in front of his face. "I saw her head into the kitchen before she went out."

Dan bolted to the kitchen and found a note sitting on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it aloud.

_Dear Dan, _

_I know this seems sudden but, after you left your father got a call from the office. He gets to go on that business trip to Hawaii afterall! He and I have left to buy some things for the trip. We'll be back late so don't wait up._

_Love, Mom._

Dan visibly relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. He glanced to the clock. The number showed that it was only 6:30.

"How long ago did they leave?" Dan asked Drago floated down onto his shoulder.

"I'd guess no more than 10 minutes ago?" Drago said. "Why? You planning on playing that game your mother doesn't approve of?"

Dan was silent as be set the note back on the table. He dug his fingers into the wood of the table.

"Drago, if I asked you to keep a secret, would you?" Dan asked at last his eyes avoiding the bakugan.

Drago was surprised. He hopped off Dan's shoulder onto the table and turned around to face him.

"Of course Dan that is what partners do." Drago said firmly nodding his head.

"Even, from the other brawler's and bakugan?"

Drago felt dread pit in his stomach but he cleared all the uncertainty from his voice. "Yes, Dan you can trust me."

"I trust you to hate me after this." Dan thought as be chewed his lip. He sighed and moved away from the table Drago jumping onto his shoulder. He walked into the living room and flicked on the lights.

Drago was silent and then he saw the unconscious blond lying on the coach.

"Dan," Drago said his voice stiff as he tried to suppress his anger. "Why is Masquerade here?"

Dan looked down at the ground. "I-I brought him here Drago." He said at last

Drago was shocked drawing back slightly. "But if you're with him does this mean…" Drago paused. "That you are his spy?" Drago pleaded to whatever deity there was that he said no, he willed Dan to say no.

Dan's eyes widened in shock. "What? No! I just," He groaned as he plopped down onto the other couch. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Look, Drago I found him out there freezing. And well I sort of took him prisoner when he passed out from the cold." he specifically left out how he'd kissed Masquerade he wasn't ready to mention it to Drago that there was more to this incident than him simply rescuing his enemy from freezing to death.

Drago nodded his head slowly. "I see…then perhaps this could be a blessing in disguise."

Dan blinked lifting his head and staring at his bakugan. "For serious?" He said sounding bewildered, too surprised to be relieved.

Drago looked at him. "For now, as long as he's in our possession, _in this state_, he cannot cause anyone harm. Or be out sending bakugan to the doom dimension. We may have to request the help of the other brawlers to discuss what should be done."

Dan looked at the blond and then at Drago. "Drago, I-I want to handle this one on my own." He said slowly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Drago asked rocking to one side. "Masquerade is a threat to all of us, and I wouldn't like it if he was able to get loose and attack you in your sleep." Drago said.

Dan sighed as he ran his hands down his face and looked at the unconscious blond.

"Look, let's keep this one quiet…at least… until tomorrow." Dan said looking pleadingly up at Drago.

The dragonoid sighed. "You humans are too confusing. You're going to have to hide him upstairs you know." He said.

"HEY! I can carry him I carried him all the way here!" Dan said indignantly moving to pick up the masked blond

Drago sighed. "Very well Dan." He conceded floating over Dan's head, the pyrus brawler carefully sliding his arms under his soaking wet rival and picked him up off the coach.

Drago watched as Dan staggered back a moment before he regained his footing and headed towards the stairs that led to his room.

"Oh, what insanity has befallen Dan?" Drago thought shaking himself trailing behind Dan.

X-X-X

Dan sighed staring down at the uncoscious blond lying on his bed. He crossed his arms across his chest. He needed to get Masquerade out of his wet clothes, in order to warm him up. His cheeks warmed slightly at the thought. Then he shook his head.

"Hmm." He cocked his head glaring down at his rival. He could wake him up. But then a fight would surely ensue, but what other choice did Dan have?

Stripping Masquerade was just... His cheeks burned at the thought his mind quickly jumping down the gutter.

Groaning Dan facepalmed as he tried to cast away the perverted thoughts now floating around his brain as he looked back down at Masquerade.

"Well, I suppose i can start with his coat." He mumbled to himself. He forced himself forward moving towards the unconscious blond.

He winced as the mask reflected his room light back into his eyes. Dan shielded his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to him, the bed sinking slightly under his weight.

Slowly and carefully he extended his hands forward moving as if in slow motion. Finally his fingers found the buttons on the straps of Masquerade's jacket and he began to hastily undo them, curious to see what was underneath. He paused as the gray thing that had begun to be revealed through his actions gave way to a navy blue shirt. Frowning Dan reached forward to touch the gray thing surprised when he found it to be hard.

"Hmph, a breast plate? Seems a bit overkill." Dan thought as he undid the last button and began the process of removing and casting aside the white trench coat taking in his enemy's form.

Masquerade was a lot thinner than he'd realized, and also, the clothing he wore accented his slightly feminine figure.

Dan admired the blond some more when again the blasted reflected light from the mask brought agony to his eyes.

Shielding them once more, he glared at the offending object. Then he felt his mouth water.

Masquerade's identity was concealed by that mask, his whole identity as Masquerade was centered around it in fact.

"I cant believe it." Dan thought unconciously shifting so that he straddled the blondes thin waist. "Im finally going to see what he really looks like!" He thought as he reached both hands forward grasping the sides of the mask, stiffening up when he felt a shiver pass through the body underneath him.

Dan waited a moment, as the shivers began to die away and eventually cease. Masquerade settling down underneath him.

Dan sighed letting out the breath hed unconsciously been holding, slowly he gripped the mask and began to gently pull it off the blond's head, Dan's hands shook as he worked at removing the mask, trying to avoid tugging on Masky's hair in the process.

Then, what felt like a century later for Dan. He held the mask in his hands.

And found himself burning in the glare Masquerade's blue eyes were giving him.

* * *

A/N I declare that to be a terrible ending... But it was hard, this chapter fought me all the way through my updating it!

Also I will say this now.

DO NOT post requests in reviews. I do not do requests and i do not want them 'masquerading' as reviews!

And another thing, this story is staying Teen! For swearing and such. So while things might become 'suggestive' (as i dont know with my evil brain) I ca say with full certainty there will be no Lemons or such in here!

Hehe, Dan brings his prize home. But Masky's not about to roll over and play bitch.


	4. Roles Reversed, Places Switched

A/N: It warms my heart when I read Masquerade fanfiction considering how little love my beloved masked brawler gets from the unfortunately dwindling bakugan fan base.

But anyways, I read a story titled 'Bare' which was a DanxMasquerade fanfic.

Yes it was an 'M' rated story. But I'm 18. I am old enough for that stuff. If you aren't don't read it.

Anyways it was great, for being a one shot I really liked it and that was prolly because it was DanxMasquerade. You give me that and I'll do the 'Im so freaking happy dance'.

The only one above that which would make me jump over the moon would be if people wrote more MasqueradexJet fanfics. But for those who have I love you! You're the best.

Anyways enough shameless plugging.

Im actually surprised by how much people like this, I reread it and I'm like wow, this is okay, but not my best work.

But anyways I will finally finish this! Because I will!

So yeah I jetravenex do not own bakugan!

Chapter 4

Masquerade grabbed onto Dan's shoulders and pushed up into Dan's chest knocking him off him before pushing himself up into a sitting position shivering slightly.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Dan." The presently unmasked brawler snarled his blue eyes narrowed but Dan could see unease and tension in his now visible features. "Are you mad?!" He said shaking and Dan had to wonder whether it was really from cold or just from being overloaded with all these sudden emotions. "Why-Why I just don't get it?! What the hell do you want? Do you think this is going to make me surrender to you?! Do you think you're going to win me over or something, or is this-"

He continued to rant and rave at Dan who stopped registering his words at this point. Instead all he could focus on was the face that was now visible to his eyes at last. To see the way his eyebrows furrowed as his rival snarled at him the way his blue eyes were so expressive! Sure they were mostly cold, but with the glass mask gone he could see that Masquerade really couldn't hide how much his eyes gave him away.

"Are you even listening to me?" Masquerade demanded clenching and unclenching his fists. "You keep staring…" He trailed off when he saw the glass mask that Dan held in his hand his eyes widening. "No, damn it Dan you didn't!" He snarled rushing forwards and grabbing onto the glass mask.

That snapped Dan out of his reverie and he tightened his grip on the glass mask as Masquerade fought to wrench it from his grip. Masquerade scowled as he fought to pull it free and Dan fought to keep it.

The two kept tugging, Masquerade attempting a weak kick at Dan's side the pyrus brawler merely grunting as he grasped onto the strap with his other hand and gave a fierce tug as Masquerade kicked out at him.

Masquerade, who was unbalanced by the attempted kick was dragged forwards off the bed. The blond's eyes widened as he fell forwards onto Dan, and after that everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Masquerade fell off the bed and straight into Dan, Masquerade released his hold on his mask to try and brace himself when he fell. Dan, falling thanks to Masquerade falling onto him, his arms going upwards his hands letting go of the glass mask before he hit the floor with Masquerade on top of him with a loud thud.

Dan groaned at the feeling of Masquerade's heavy weight pinning him down now, the masked blonde's head on his chest. Slowly the masked blond raised his head and locked eyes with Dan.

Dan was so dazed from all that was happening too fast that all he did was smile as Masquerade's eyes narrowed into a glare.

The sound of something shattering made the two jerk their heads to the right to see Masquerade's mask lay shattered on the ground beside Dan's desk.

Masquerade's eyes widened. "No." He mumbled pushing himself off Dan, Dan slowly moving into a sitting position now that Masquerade was off him. Masquerade rushed over to the pile of shattered glass and the purple and black head band mixed in with the broken glass.

Masquerade sank to his knees as he stared at the broken pile eyes wide, his hands shakily moved to pluck up a piece lifting it to his face staring at it swallowing thickly as he picked up another and then with a cry of frustration he cast them aside and rose hastily to his feet whirling away and moving to the window standing there with his back to Dan his arms wrapped around himself.

"Masquerade?" Dan began pushing himself to his feet and moving towards the unmasked brawler at the window.

"That's not my name," The blond said flatly turning to face Dan, and Dan could see the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. "Without the mask I am nobody, without the mask I lose all my power, I'm just a run of the mill person who's life is crap." He let out a bitter laugh and gestured to himself. "Congratulations Dan, you've finally discovered who lies behind the mask of Masquerade, are you happy now?" He said stepping forwards glaring at him his fists clenched and Dan could see the faintest hints of tears in his eyes. "Are you happy?! You've won," He spat bitterly turning away. "You know what I look like, you know I can't escape, and you know I'm too god damn weak to fight back- you know I'm noth- Mfh!"

Dan silenced the blond boys rant with a kiss. Dan smiled as he saw the blond boy's eyes widen in shock before going back to normal slightly. Dan wrapped his arms around the other boy and smiled as he relaxed into his embrace. No longer as tense as he'd been before.

After a minute the other boy pushed Dan off but Dan kept his arms on the blond's sides refusing to relinquish his grip despite the other boys struggles.

"What do you want from me Dan?" He asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Dan smiled sadly. "Its funny I can't quite say when hate became love. See it all started when we first met, I was in awe with your power, how much power you radiated. When you walked in you owned the place and then you proceeded to take out whoever stepped up against you with ease. When I fell to you that first time, and said the only way to stop all the suffering of the bakugan was to defeat you, I vowed I'd do whatever it took to best you."

The blond scowled and was about to say something when Dan cut him off with another forceful kiss this time, the blond not being as compliant, trying to fight his way free from Dan who kept a firm grip on him as he kissed him.

After a minute Dan released him again smirking as the blond boy had to pant to catch his breath. With the threat of interruption stopped for the moment Dan continued. "So I gathered together my friends, we battled whatever you threw our way, but it was never enough, I wanted to fight you again. I felt like no matter how many other brawlers I crushed I'd never be satisfied." He chuckled humorlessly "So when you failed to appear to me and instead sent those top 10 brawlers after us instead I got really desperate. I wanted you. I wanted to fight you. By myself, no Shun, no Runo, no anybody. Just you and me."

The blond boy frowned as he blinked and looked at Dan who shook his head chuckling running a hand through the boys spiky blond hair and cupped his cheek.

"I wanted to be the one to beat you, me, no one else. But you wouldn't come out. You kept hiding behind your minions, and I was forced to utilize my brawlers like soldiers to help me keep your pawns at bay." He shook his head. "When all I was after was a duel between kings." He chuckled. "Then I saw you when Julie fought Billy. Oh how excited I was." He said grinning. "It was like finally I could fight you, but I had to save Julie and had to put my own feelings on hold. I was so frustrated I wanted nothing more than to punch Billy's lights out so I could get a hold of you." He said snorting. "And then you just jumped right in front of me."

The blond boy swallowed as Dan began to move forwards, the blond taking a step back for every step forwards Dan took until he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. The blond glanced back at the bed eyes wide as Dan's hand slid down his cheek to his chin tilting the blond's head smirking softly as the boys breathing quickened.

"You jumped right in front of me, right into my grasp… Only to jump away too quickly thanks to all your stupid supernatural tricks at your disposal." Dan said scowling softly as his hand moved down the blond's chin to run his fingers down the blond's throat smiling as the blonde's adams apple bobbed as the other boy swallowed at the action. "IT was then I realized I was obsessed." Dan said with a chuckle as his other hand moved up to the blond's throat as well the blond freezing up eyes widening as the pyrus brawler began to tighten his grip on the boys throat.

Gagging slightly the blond reached up to try and pry Dan's hands away from his throat. Blue eyes going incredibly wide as the blond struggled for breath.

"Lose the breast plate and I'll let go." Dan said flatly loosening his grip enough to allow the blond a short gasp of breath.

The blond gagged as Dan tightened his grip again but not enough to completely choke the boy. _'Damn, you Dan,' _He thought weakly as he tightened his grip on Dan's wrists only for Dan's hands to tighten around his throat. The blond pushed it for a moment longer before he reluctantly released his grip on Dan's wrists feeling faint. Dan of course eased his grip on the blond's throat allowing for precious oxygen to slip in and prevent him from passing out from the lack of it.

The boy who refused to call himself Masquerade without the mask, reluctantly reached down and undid the latches hidden on the side of the armor that held it in place before doing the same with the other side. He moved his hands to his shoulders to pull off the armor.

Dan released his throat completely moving his hands to the blond's sides just under where the breast plate was as the blond took off the armor leaving him in his dark blue tanktop and purple pants both of which were still very wet and clung tightly to his body.

"Dan stop this," the blond said "I still don't-"

He was silenced with another kiss the blond growling softly getting frustrated he tried to push Dan off him but Dan's hold on him was strong, too strong for the still very cold and wet darkus brawler to get the other boy off him.

"I'm not done with telling you smartass." Dan said his hands sliding lower to the blond's waist making the blond shudder slightly as Dan began to tug at the blue tank top he wore.

"Anyways, as I was saying I was obsessed, whenever I wasn't with the brawlers or brawling I was scrounging around through the internet looking for any reports of kids sighting you and trying to see if there was a pattern where you went, but as far as I could tell it was random. Like you decided to go wherever on a whim." Dan said as he tugged the blue tank top's hem out of the unmasked blond's pants and began to move under the shirt and run his fingers against the blond's bare skin. "So I just kept getting more and more frustrated." He said digging his fingers into the bare skin grinning as the blond yelped at the pain of Dan's nails digging into his sides.

"So I started to expand my searches beyond the brawling website and then I expanded beyond just sightings," He said as he began to lift up the tank top making the blond's eyes widen. The blond tried to stop him but Dan simply moved one hand to his throat followed by the other one and began to squeeze again. "You want to take it off yourself? You go do that and be quick." Dan said his voice changing slightly.

The blond shuddered. _'This isn't happening, I need to do something!' _His eyes darted all over the place searching for a way out but none made themselves readily available.

Dan chuckled his voice sounding different again. _'Is that what people would describe as…. Husky?... Crap.'_ The blond's heart racing as Dan tightened his grip on his neck.

"You know just in case you were considering going unconscious as a way out, I should warn you I might not be able to resist doing…certain things." Dan said grinning darkly making the blond's heart stop as Dan began to cut off his air again. "So I'd get to losing the tank top if I were you." Dan said smirking "Masquerade,"

The blond scowled and opened his mouth but could only gag as Dan was still holding his throat.

"Uh uh, lose the top and then we can talk." Dan said releasing one hand to wave his finger mockingly in the blond's face.

The older boy scowled but relented grabbing his blue tank top and pulling it off. It was soaking wet, it wasn't really helping him anyways. Once it was of Dan had released his throat but was now taking a great deal of pleasure in touching the exposed skin that the blond had revealed.

"Stop that." The blond said.

Dan grinned at him as he pinched the skin of the blond's side making the blond wince. "Or you'll what?"

The blond growled. "When I get out of this I'll send both you and your Dragonoid to the doom dimension!" He spat.

Dan's eyes lit up and that made the blond blink in confusion. "Finally!" Dan said with a laugh. "I was wondering how long it'd take before I got Masquerade back and not the whiny bitch blond that claimed that the mask was what made Masquerade." He said with a snort as he shoved Masquerade making the blond fall backwards onto the bed.

Snarling Masquerade moved to rise up but Dan practically tackled him to the bed making Masquerade grunt at the boys weight pinned him.

"Oh now this is what I really wanted." Dan said grinning as he straddled Masquerade's waist making the blond glare at him.

"What? What do you really want? For fuck's sake tell me what the hell you want?!" Masquerade demanded. "You tell me you're obsessed, you tell me you want to defeat me, but you haven't told me why I'm here and how it connects to what you want?! So far all you've done is acted like a bigger creep than I could've ever hoped to be!" Masquerade spat clenching his fists.

Dan chuckled as he lowered his head and locked eyes with Masquerade. "Oh come on now, Masquerade, I thought you were smart, don't tell me your little period of being a wimp made you lose all your brain power." Dan said with a sneer.

Masquerade scowled. "The name Masquerade goes with the mask, it is all I am at this point, and without the mask I lose that identity." He snapped. "Because without Masquerade I am nothing." He said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "And you aren't helping anything!" He spat drawing back his fist to punch Dan only for the pyrus brawler to hold up a hand and catch the punch he threw.

Dan tsked as he reached behind him tugging at Masquerade's pants making the blond's eyes widen in alarm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Masquerade demanded craning his neck to see what it was that Dan was up to but Dan placed a hand on Masquerade's chest to keep the blond down.

Dan leaned forwards smirking. "Anyways, if you'd shut up for a moment Masquerade I can continue to shed a little bit of light on the subject."

Masquerade scowled but kept silent, he was tired of being silenced through being choked or kissed. He wanted to hear whatever mad reasoning was going through Dan's head just so he had more justification to punch the idiot.

Dan grinned as he continued to mess with the top of Masquerade's pants which made the blond increasingly nervous, but Dan didn't seem to be messing with anything hidden in his pants, just mess with the crisscrossing belts around his waist.

"Anyways as I was saying I'd begun to expand my searches, and it even got to the point where I was just looking at images that people had put up on the internet of you. I found myself spending hours just looking at images people had taken, from blurry, to amazingly clear like a professional had taken it." Dan said with a grin. Then he chuckled. "And then it went from pictures taken to fan art."

Masquerade stared at him in shock and Dan laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that. A lot of it was funny, because some of it was done by people who had never even seen you before and some of it was pretty good. But as I was looking at people's interpretation of you, I just kept pointing out all the flaws in their images, things like 'he's taller than that, his pants are purple not black, and there's a bit of blue hidden underneath his white coat.'" Then Dan chuckled. "But what interested me the most were the images that your fan girls liked to get all excited over." At Masquerade's raised eyebrow he laughed. "Yeah you've got fangirls online, heck there's even this one who loves to write fanfiction about you a whole lot, and likes to bitch when people just focus so much on the brawlers in their fanfiction."

"That's insane." Masquerade muttered shaking his head.

Dan chuckled. "You're infamous, and good looking that draws in the ladies easily." He said with a shrug. "Anyways, as I saw their images that showed you without your mask, without the shirt, I realized I was just as curious. With every image, every story, every theory it became less and less about beating you." He said as Masquerade felt one of his belts be tugged free.

"And then the thing that changed the whole thing was when I saw this image one of the artists had done of me and you together." Dan said with a wide grin making Masquerade's eyes widen. "And that made me curious, what would It be like to be with you instead of fighting you? To have you at my side instead of on the opposite side. OF course since you still weren't coming around I decided I'd borrow the theories and thoughts the fangirls had cooked up when it came to the idea of you and me together."

Masquerade swallowed thickly as he felt Dan's weight seem to press down harder on him making Masquerade raise an eyebrow in confusion. "And?"

Dan scowled and he leaned over Masquerade fixing him with hungry blazing red eyes. "They thought that you'd be the one to corrupt me, that I'd join you, or that you'd capture me and subject me to your whims!"

Masquerade swallowed uneasily he didn't like the glint that was in Dan's eyes. He felt a sharp tug around his waist and realized he'd lost his other belt as his pants felt looser around his legs.

"So? They're fangirls they don't know anything." Masquerade retorted. "Its fanfiction Dan, its what the girls think or dream of happening. It has nothing to do with the reality of the matter." He pointed out.

Dan chuckled. "Oh but that's not the point Masquerade." He said as leaned forwards. "It made me wonder why, no one's considered the opposite. Why can't I be the one to dominate you?" He asked as he grasped onto the edge of Masquerade's pants making the blond stiffen eyes widening.

"Dan, Dan, don't do this." Masquerade said slowly and as evenly as he could while moving his hands up to push Dan off him feeling way too trapped for his liking. He had to get out of here now. This was taking a turn for the worst and if he didn't get out of here, he feared what was to come.

Dan chuckled as he grabbed up Masquerade's wrists and pinned them above his head before picking up one of the belts he'd taken off Masquerade and tied up his wrists before he smirked at Masquerade.

"Oh I think I do, see this is how I win Masquerade, I win everything this way." He said letting go of Masquerade's pants to focus on Masquerade's face. "I prove that I'm stronger than you so I defeated you, I prove that I'm not the one who's gonna be corrupted or become your little bitch just because I happened to fall for you, and the best part of all?" He said leaning forwards so he and Masquerade were nose to nose the masked blonde's eyes widened.

"What?" Masquerade said breathlessly bracing himself for the worst.

Dan grinned wickedly eyes flashing as he grabbed Masquerade's hair and using that as leverage he forced his head back exposing his neck as he bit down on Masquerade's neck. Masquerade cried out in pain jerking against the action as Dan pulled back leaving a good sized mark on the blond's neck.

"Because I finally have what I want." Dan said as he licked the bite watching as the mark darkened.

"What the hell is it?" Masquerade said breathlessy. "It sounds like you already have everything you want. You have me beat, you've proved the fangirls wrong, and you've stripped me of the one thing that made me Masquerade."

"True, I guess you can't be Masquerade like this…" Dan said tilting his head and then he grinned maniacally. "But that's fine, I'm good with defeating Masquerade. Because I don't need you to be Masquerade, the king of bakugan, my rival, anymore."

Masquerade frowned. "I don't-" He was cut off as he felt Dan's hand return to his pants a hand sliding past the waist band and slip into his pants making Masquerade's heart stop as he looked up at Dan with an expression that consisted of fear, confusion and shock.

Dan grinned his red eyes gleaming brightly as he ran a hand along Masquerade's thigh and he leaned down so their faces were inches apart. "Because now," He said. "Now you're MINE!" He said before he slammed his lips against Masquerade's and staked his claim.

Resulting in their places, their roles, being forever switched.

A/N:

AND DONE!

Wait what its over? Wow.

So yeah this is the end. I may put up an epilogue but this is the end of Places Switched.

IT took a while but I can finally put a period at the end of this one. Which is great.

I'm glad to all those who really liked this story despite me personally finding it not to be the best.

Anyways, this is it for Places Switched. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
